riseofthelessergodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
The parts of life you excel at or have great practice. May include making potions, swinging an axe or knowing north from south. Characters get to choose a Trait each level from the list available. Having a Trait lets you add your Trait Modifier to the rolls, which is half your level (rounded up). Your Trait Modifier is also added to Attack Rolls made with your Specialised Weapon, any Ability Attack Rolls and a couple other rolls where defined. There are 10 types of Traits, each centring on an aspect life and its possibilities. Awareness: The ability to have an understanding of the surroundings. - Inspection The sensorial awareness, what you see, hear, smell centred on a certain target. It is what you use to study things and inspect objects. Gain information and data on a certain object or area from observing it. - Perception The knowing of your current circumstance. It is what lets you see an ambush coming or understand a situation. Helps you find hidden passages and hiding enemies. - Sense Motive Understanding the reason behind actions and what someone is really saying. Lets you know if what you are being told is the complete truth or not. Craft: The process of altering raw materials with the correct instruments to gain a desired result. - Design The planning and preparing of construction. Making sure everything will work and fit correctly. Finding the balance between looks and functionality. - Build The process of moulding and putting together the raw materials to create something new. Without the correct tools, this becomes a much harder task to accomplish. - Repair Constructing a damaged object back to its former glory, while using the correct tools. Without the adequate materials this task is imposible to achieve. Diplomacy: The use of communication to resolve certain situations. - Persuasion The ability to convince people to believe a certain point of view or to do something they might not be inclined to in the first place. - Deception To make others believe something that is not entirely true, be it a wrong fat about life, a false identity or the state of a certain situation. - Intimidation Instilling fear in the eyes and mind of others, by telling terrible tales of your past or showing your vast superiority through acts of violence. Nimbleness: The art of delicacy and precision. - Sneak Quiet steps to keep from getting heard. Hiding from others to avoid being seen. Staying low and in the shadows while quietly moving without standing out. - Sleight of Hand The ability to use your hands and your fingers to manipulate objects. Hiding things from view, opening closed locks, taking things from pockets. - Accuracy The skill of good aim. Being able to hit targets with projectiles from a distance away. Be it arrows from a bow, darts at a board or rocks at a head. Fitness: The natural prowess of the body. - Acrobatics High jump, long jump and other agility based moves. Helps when getting out of the way of dangerous situations like a collapsing bridge or a toppling tree. - Endurance Your body's natural resistance to physical duress. Helps resisting dangerous poisons, infectious diseases and swords to the chest. - Might Brute strength used to lift, push,pull or destroy objects. Can also help swing large weapons at foes. A strong sword swing can be devastating. Nature: The knowledge of life and living things. - Agriculture The knowledge and work of cultivating lands and growing crops as well as breeding farm livestock to provide food, milk and other products. - Medicine The study and practice of the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of disease and injury. From bandaging wounds, to giving herbal treatment to infections. - Flora and Fauna The knowledge and understanding of living creatures and how they work. From knowing when a certain flower will bloom to knowing if a wolf is about to attack. Performance: The act of presenting before an audience. - Acting The art of performing a fictional character or historical role in a presentation. Be it drama, improvisation, comedy or other types of genres. - Music The weaving of sounds to male a harmonious or entertaining ensamble or the art of dancing accordingly. It may be from musical instruments to the voice. - Speech The skill of speaking in public, with an audience listening to your every word. May be teaching a class, giving a sermon to a congregation, or giving a best man speech. Study: The dedication to gaining knowledge of an academic subject, by means of books, experience or exploring. - Arcana The study and knowledge of magic and magical properties of the world, as well as the gods from which it comes. Knowing which spells do what or what effects a curse does, amongst others. - History The study of the past and what has been. The stories of old and the lore known to many. It includes all things past like wars, leaders and more. - Linguistics The science and study of language and its roots. This includes ancient texts and old forgotten tongues. This Trait also lets the player choose a language for each +1 he gains. - Economy The study of how wealthy an area is by knowing its production and consumption during a given period of time. Helps understand the life people are living. - Penmanship The practice and perfection of the art of writing. Weather you are trying to copy someone's handwriting or writing a beautiful love letter. Survival: The knowledge of how to stay alive in the wilderness. - Navigation Knowing how to find places, understand maps and travel long distances. Going up large mountains and traversing extensive plains without losing your bearings. - Shelter It is the practice and know how of building a roof over your head and walls around you while out in the wilds. Including small cloth tents to sturdy wooden cabins. - Cooking Making edible and tasty food from the raw products gathered from the outland or bought in town. From camp fire rabbit to a wedding cake, all things cooked. - Tracking Following animals and other creatures through the environment by observing the clues left behind by it. Can be hunting deer or following an escaping thief, amongst others. - Gathering Recovering and collecting the raw materials of the land to later use as products for other projects. Can vary from berries in the forest to gold in a mine.